Pugnare et superstitem esse
by jouzetsuka
Summary: Personne ne s'y attendait, mais la guerre moldues, sorcier se déclare et Voldemort n'y ai pour rien! Action romance et Angst


**Auteur : **_Jouzetsuka_

**Genre : **_Action/ aventure/romance_

**Rating : **_M à long terme_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette histoire sera sûrement assez longue… enfin je pense… eheh ce n'est pas un UA, juste mon esprit tordu qui parle et extrapole le monde de JK Rowling.Ne vous atttendez pas à une jolie petite histoire toute rose. Ce sera sombre...et parfois triste. Mais normalement (en tout cas c'est prévu comme ça pour l'instant, Happy end) __ Sinon bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7_

Tout a commencé alors que les sorciers de toute l'Angleterre pensaient que tout était enfin terminé. La guerre était passée et Harry Potter, l'Elu, avait vaincu quelques mois auparavant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Alors que tout le monde s'était attendu à une guerre longue et déchirante, le sort de l'Angleterre s'était décidé un an après la mort de Dumbledore.

En effet, grâce aux renseignements précieux donnés par Severus Snape à Lord Voldemort, celui-ci avait pu trouver une antique formule et découvrir l'emplacement du 12 Square Grimault, qui était encore le QG de l'ordre.

Le Lord avait en tête une attaque éclair menée par lui-même à la tête d'un petit commando de mangemorts fidèles composé de Snape, Draco Malfoy ainsi que son père, Avery, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange . Le but était d'arriver discrètement de nuit, et de se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry Potter afin d'anéantir le dernier espoir de la lumière.

Ce plan était astucieux et aurait certainement marché si lors du transplanage, Avery n'avait pas mal atterri et ne s'était raccroché à la première étoffe venue, qui pour leur plus grand malheur était le drap qui cachait le portrait de madame Black. A peine découverte, celle-ci se mit à hurler par habitude, croyant avoir affaire à d'autres « sang-de-bourbes » et « traîtres-à -leur-sang », réveillant par la même occasion toute la maisonnée. Et c'est ainsi que le Lord Noir, celui qui avait semé la terreur dans tout un pays, fut vaincu par un Harry Potter à moitié réveillé et les cheveux en bataille… (ah oui mais non, ça c'est habituel)

Les mangemorts qui accompagnaient leur maître furent arrêtés et placés à vie à Azkaban et tous ceux qui était disséminés à travers l'Angleterre furent bientôt retrouvés et mis hors d'état de nuire, que ce soit de façon nette et définitive lors d'arrestations musclées ou bien en étant enfermés eux aussi dans la prison des sorciers.

Ainsi donc, le monde magique était dans la joie, la liesse et l'allégresse la plus totale. Rufus Scrimgeour fut gentiment remercié de ses fonctions de ministre, car après tout il ne faisait pas bon ne pas être dans les petits papiers du héros national à cette époque, et de grandes élections eurent lieu.

Plusieurs candidats plus ou moins sérieux présentèrent leur candidature, mais la « vox populi » nomma par une écrasante majorité Hermione Weasley, née Granger au titre de ministre de la magie. La jeune femme représentait alors la jeunesse, l'avenir, l'intelligence et l'ouverture sur le monde moldu, qui était très prônée après ces années de fanatisme. Sans compter ses exploits aux cotés d'Harry Potter lors de la guerre « noire ».

Tout aurait réellement été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes si une série d'événements n'avait conduit une nouvelle fois le monde dans le chaos.

Le premier événement de cette série noire, qui avait poussé inéluctablement le monde sorcier à imploser, était pourtant un événement heureux. On peut même dire qu'il fait partie des événements les plus heureux de la vie : le 6 juillet 2007, Hermione Weasley, ministre de la magie, héroïne de guerre, amie dévouée et épouse comblée venait d'apprendre que dans 8 mois, elle pourrait rajouter à son palmarès mère attentionnée.

Le deuxième événement était lui aussi un événement heureux. Le 8 juillet 2007, après un referendum dans toute l'Angleterre, les sorciers avaient en majorité voté pour que le ministère commence des démarches en douceur pour faire connaître leur existence aux moldus. Hermione Weasley, de par son statut de fille de moldus, menait les négociations avec le ministère moldu anglais avec brio.

Le troisième événement, bien qu'il ne fût pas anodin, ne permettait pas de deviner la crise qui se préparait. En effet, le 15 juillet, des scientifiques sorciers rendirent au ministère un rapport plus qu'inquiétant sur l'écologie magique. La pollution générée par les moldus avait atteint sans que l'on s'en rende compte l'écosystème magique, et plusieurs espèces de plantes importantes et rares pour les potions ainsi que des animaux mythiques étaient en train de disparaître. Il était urgent de régler le problème sous peine de voir tout l'équilibre magique être perturbé.

Cette information fondamentale obligea le ministère à accélérer sa procédure auprès des autorités moldues pour faire connaître leur existence et proposer des alternatives possibles aux modes de production polluants que les sans magie utilisent.

Après deux mois de négociations menées par Hermione Weasley elle-même, le 15 septembre, l'information concernant l'existence du monde sorcier fut diffusée à travers toute l'Angleterre. Si la situation ne connut pas un accueil unanimement chaleureux, les autorités anglaises firent de leur mieux pour que la « transition » se passe en douceur, aidées par la bonne volonté du monde magique.

La nouvelle fit bientôt le tour du monde et toutes les sociétés sorcières sortirent plus ou moins de l'ombre.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là et le monde aurait coulé des jours heureux, les petits oiseaux chantant et les petites fleurs poussant dans les champs. Mais les hommes ont comme plus méprisable trait de caractère d'être poussés par leurs ambitions et leurs profits personnels. (et puis si tout allait bien, quel serait l'intérêt de l'histoire n'est il pas ??)

L'arrivée de la magie dans le monde moldu déclencha un profond bouleversement des intérêts des grandes compagnies et des trusts, qui devinrent non concurrentielles puisque non magique sur un important secteur de marché. La situation pouvait devenir extrêmement préoccupante pour l'avenir financier moldu, aussi un important colloque fut organisé entre les autorités moldues, les représentants du ministère de la magie et les principaux actionnaires des grandes multinationales afin de trouver une solution satisfaisante pour chacun.

Or, parmi les enfants nés de moldus, mais ayant des pouvoirs magiques, certains après leurs études à Poudlard, n'arrivent jamais à s'intégrer réellement au monde magique et préfèrent revenir au monde de leur enfance. Dans ce petit groupe de personnes se trouvait un personnage singulier, Lucas Wortood.

Lucas était né dans une famille à revenus moyens de la banlieue de Londres. La famille Wortood avait trois enfants, dont seul Lucas présenta des signes de pouvoirs magiques. A 11 ans, il se rendit à Poudlard, où il passa une brillante scolarité dans la maison Serdaigle. Elève studieux et sportif, même si Wortood n'était pas un génie ou une encyclopédie vivante comme Hermione Granger le serait quelques années plus tard, il possédait un esprit d'analyse très précis et une capacité d'invention qui lui permirent d'obtenir d'excellents résultats en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Si ses notes étaient très respectables dans les autres matières, son talent pour la matière des sorts lui permit après ses ASPIC d'obtenir une bourse en recherche pour le ministère. Ses recherches consistaient à étudier les possibilités de mélanges entre sorts et métamorphose. Malheureusement comme cela arrive dans la recherche, même si ses résultats furent intéressants au niveau purement scientifique, ils ne permettaient aucun débouché rentable pour le ministère. Au bout de deux ans, ses financements lui furent retirés et il lui fut gentiment demandé d'aller jouer à l'apprenti sorcier ( hahaha umum) ailleurs.

Dégoûté de tant d'injustice, Wortood décida de plaquer là le monde magique et de retourner chez les moldus. Là, grâce à ses connaissances et quelques tours habilement dissimulés au nez et à la barbe du ministère de la magie, il se créa une entreprise de hautes technologies qui devint après quelques années une importante multinationale aux bénéfices florissants.

Aussi, lorsque la magie le rattrapa et lui enleva son nouveau secteur d'activité, Wortood n'apprécia que très modérément la perte de vitesse de son entreprise.

Nul ne peut l'affirmer, pourtant on dit dans le monde magique que Wortood est celui qui aurait pris contact avec un petit groupe extrémistes d'antisorciers très virulents et qu'il leur aurait fourni les informations nécessaires à l'action qu'ils menèrent par la suite.

Tout ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est que le 4 octobre 2007 à 18h51, un moldu armé d'un pistolet se plaça devant l'entré du ministère au moment ou la ministre de la magie Hermione Weasley en sortait pour se rendre à l'important colloque avec le ministre moldu, et qu'il tenta de l'abattre d'un coup de pistolet.

Avant que les aurors aient pu riposter, l'agresseur avait déjà retourné l'arme contre lui et s'était tiré une balle dans la tête.

Une équipe de secouristes sorciers s'occupa immédiatement de la ministre. La balle l'avait touchée en plein ventre et s'ils purent la sauver in extremis, l'enfant de 5 mois qu'elle portait mourut et les lésions dues à la blessure l'empêcheraient à jamais d'avoir des enfants, même avec l'aide de la magie.

Hermione Weasley allait rester trois mois dans le coma, récupérant lentement de ses graves blessures.

Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre, meilleur ami reconnu du Survivant, aurait pu avoir du mal à accepter que sa femme devienne ministre de la magie, craignant d'être dans son ombre. Pourtant il avait soutenu son épouse de toutes ses forces et occupait le poste de vice-ministre.

Aussi lorsque le drame terrible arriva, il demanda à rester près de sa femme après avoir appris qu'elle était sauvée mais que le bébé était perdu et il fit reporter le colloque organisé.

Dans l'affolement général, le seul message qui parvint aux autres représentants du colloque était que le ministère de la magie ne pouvait être présent pour la réunion.

Les médias moldus qui avait étaient invités pour l'occasion s'emparèrent immédiatement de l'événement pour en faire des gros titres alarmistes « Les sans magie poussés à la faillite » « Plus de travail pour les sans magie » etc…

L'opinion publique moldue s'enflamma immédiatement et de grandes manifestations d'hostilité eurent lieu à l'égard des sorciers.

Le monde sorcier apprenant au même moment qu'un fou avait tiré sur leur ministre furent indignés d'entendre qu'on exigeait de leur vice président qu'il abandonne sa femme dans le coma pour se rendre à une réunion de bureaucrates.

Teintée d'incompréhension et de rumeurs, la situation dégénéra rapidement et de nombreux affrontements eurent lieu, provoquant des morts de chaque coté.

La peur de l'inconnu et le besoin de ne pas perdre la face incitèrent le gouvernement anglais à durcir ses positions face au monde sorcier, suivant ainsi l'avis massif du peuple.

De son coté, le gouvernement magique, privé de son ministre et gouverné par un vice-ministre incapable d'oublier que sa femme était dans le coma et que son bébé ne verrait jamais le jour, était incapable de sortir de ce bourbier. De plus, la majorité des sorciers après les agressions racistes dont ils avaient était les victimes ne voulaient en aucun cas faire profil bas face aux moldus.

Ainsi la guerre civile éclata en Angleterre, réalisant de façon posthume le désir de Lord Voldemort.

Le conflit aurait put être rapide et sans violence outre mesure, car les sorciers possédaient un avantage évident de puissance et de possibilité par rapport aux moldus, mais c'est à ce moment que Lucas Wortood sortit de l'ombre. Il avait réuni un petit groupe de sorciers qui eux aussi avaient quitté depuis plusieurs années le monde magique. La plupart étaient des scientifiques, des chercheurs, des mathématiciens. Le ministère avant Hermione Granger n'avait jamais fait grand cas des découvertes scientifiques, préférant se référer au passé. Ainsi toute une élite sorcière née de moldus s'était tournée vers leur monde d'origine et avait décidé de rester de ce côté dans la guerre.

Ce groupe, avec l'aide financière du ministère moldu anglais, se pencha rapidement sur les possibilités d'utilisation d'armes moldues améliorées grâce à la magie. Wortood se plaça rapidement en leader du groupe de recherche. Ses recherches précédentes sur les possibilités de combinaison entre métamorphose et sortilèges lui permirent d'apporter une avancée décisive au projet. Et en moins de deux mois furent créés les fameux canons à ondes avadakedaverisantes, appelé avada's shooters, puis la version armée au point, appelée avada's gun.

Un mois de plus et les avions furent équipés de furtifs ayant les mêmes propriétés qu'une cape d'invisibilité, et de bombes stupefixiantes.

Les tanks furent entourés de boucliers protegos. L'équipe de Wortood avait trouvé le moyen de donner aux moldus des armes dévastatrices dont les sorciers n'avaient aucune idée.

La première offensive sorcière, dite « la pacificatrice », se heurta à ces armes nouvelles, et fut le plus cuisant échec que les sorciers subirent pendant la guerre.

Le ministère, paniqué, chercha une solution pour contrer ces nouvelles armes inconnues sans trouver de solution.

C'est alors qu'Hermione Weasley, remise de ses blessures, retrouva son poste de ministre de la magie. Devant l'urgence de la situation, elle forma un conseil de guerre composé de tous les héros de la guerre noire : Harry Potter bien évidemment, Fred et Georges Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbot, Neville Longbotom, Ginny Weasley et bien sur son mari Ronald Weasley.

Après de nombreuses heures de discussion mouvementée, une motion fut votée. Puisque les chercheurs qui fournissaient des armes aux moldus étaient eux même des enfants de moldus, ils ne pouvaient connaître que la magie enseignée à Poudlard.

Pour contrer ces armes, il fallait utiliser une magie que ces chercheurs ne possédaient pas, la magie noire.

Seulement pour étudier cette controversée et nébuleuse branche de la magie, il fallait des maîtres de cette science. Le choix fut difficile et douloureux, mais il fut décidé de libérer les plus importants mangemorts encore emprisonnés à Azkaban, s'ils acceptaient de faire des recherches pour le ministère.

Il fut finalement décidé que seraient libérés Severus Snape, Lucius et Draco Malfoy pour leurs connaissances inestimables en magie noire et en potions.

Nul ne connait les négociations qui eurent lieu entre le Conseil de Guerre et les trois ex mangemorts, mais ils ne trahirent jamais le monde de la magie et bientôt une section de recherche fut créée.

Les trois mangemorts reçurent l'aide des jumeaux Weasley et même de la ministre de la magie en personne.

Très rapidement de nouvelles armes furent mises au point.

On attribue à l'association productive entre les jumeaux Weasley et Draco Malfoy la création du rigorerum eruptio, la fameuse grenade d'énergie qu'aucun bouclier même magique ne peut arrêter et qui en abaissant suffisamment et de manière extrêmement rapide (de l'ordre de la microseconde) la température dans le noyau même de chaque atome, les fait exploser simultanément.

D'après les rumeurs, la ministre aurait même travaillé avec Severus Snape à l'élaboration de la potion putrefieri instantanes. On sait les ravages que cette potion, versée par les escadrons des vifs volants depuis leurs balais, fait dans les rangs ennemis, nécrosant puis putréfiant en quelques minutes les corps.

Bientôt la course à l'armement s'équilibra d'un côté comme de l'autre, et s'en suivirent quatre longues années de guerre sanglante, sans qu'aucun des deux côtés ne puisse prendre l'avantage.

Dans chaque camp, de lourdes pertes se firent sentir, et il y eut d'ores et déjà des héros reconnus et adulés par les leurs.

Après avoir quitté ses labos, Lucas Wortood était devenu l'espoir de toute la nation moldue, avec l'aide de ses escadrons d'avions, les warrior's tit (mésanges ).

Parmi les combattant au sol, c'est Hellen Olistow, la générale en chef de la troisième division de moving jeep qui, comme chacun sait, sont des jeep mobiles, protégées de puissants boucliers protego deuxième génération contenant quatre soldats dont deux armés de death's gun de type Mi 320 et un d'un death's shooter portée mi longue, qui transcendait les foules moldues par son opiniâtreté et son courage.

De son coté Christopher Puwy, après le terrible bataille de Canterbury qu'il remporta après six jours de combat, faisait la fierté des moldus grâce à ses soldats surentraînés et « boostés » à la potion revigorante.

Enfin, la très nébuleuse section 44 dirigée officiellement par Ray Moonto et qui regroupait quasiment tous les enfants de moldus ayant des pouvoirs et ayant été à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire les catars comme on les appelle désormais, se chargeait des missions commando discrètes.

Du côté sorcier, Harry Potter avait repris son rôle d'icône de la lumière, il prit le commandement des vifs volants, c'est-à-dire une équipe de dix escadrilles de sorciers en balais volants et qui tenaient tête aux avions moldus. Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Le Lord-Noir était lui-même systématiquement à la tête des vifs d'émeraude.

Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, dirigeait la division la plus spéciale des vifs volants, les vifs d'argent, ces soldats qui depuis le ciel peuvent lancer un imperium sur l'ennemi et ainsi le pousser à se retourner contre les siens.

Lucius Malfoy, pour sa part, était bien évidemment le général de l'armée des créatures magiques. Sa prestance et son autorité naturelles l'avaient d'elles même placé à la tête de cette armée de créatures disparates, prêtes à défendre le monde magique. Les vélanes, les vampires et les loups garous qui composaient les trois compagnies de cette armée à part étaient extrêmement efficaces contre les soldats de terre moldus.

Severus Snape, pour finir, est le stratège attitré du ministère de crise instauré. Ses plans complexes et extrêmement habiles ont plus d'une fois permis de remporter des batailles décisives pour l'issue de la guerre, la plus fameuse de ses stratégies restant celle du petit village de Stonwall.

Ronald Weasley a été nommé chef de toutes les armées magiques. Il a pour charge principale l'approvisionnement des armées et des populations sorcières et la coordination entre les différentes divisions. Ce n'est certes pas par manque de courage qu'il ne va plus au front mais à cause de la grave blessure qu'il a reçue lors de la tentative d'attentat contre le comité de guerre du 28 mars 2008 où il s'est jeté sur le soldat de la section 44 qui avait réussi a s'infiltrer jusque dans la salle de réunion du Conseil.

Hermione Granger est depuis 2007 restée ministre de la Magie, ayant reçu le soutien massif et inconditionnel de la population sorcière.

Voila maintenant trois ans que ce conflit sanglant fait rage, et la situation est exactement la même depuis que les forces armées se valent l'une l'autre.

_Article de Mélanie Delacour_

_Le sorcier parisien _

_6 avril 2010_

**Voila ce prologue qui est long je l'avoue**** et il se passe a la fois beaucoup de choses…et en même temps il y a pas beaucoup « d'action ». Je reconnais que c'est très descriptif et que les événements ne sont pas très détaillés mais je voulais avant tout bien poser les bases du monde dans lequel je compte faire évoluer mes personnages. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise **

**Le chapitre 1 sera réellement de l'histoire a proprement parlé.**

**Une petite review me ferais extrêmement me plaisir et m'encouragerais a continuer même si j'écrirais la suite de toute façon. C'est juste que ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que les gens ont envie de savoir la suite. **

**BISOUS**

**jouzetsuka**


End file.
